Medieval Party 2019
The Medieval Party 2019 was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed in Issue #113 of the Club Penguin Times along with its start and end dates. However, the login screen was updated, on July 24, 2019, with different dates along with a blog post and Issue #116 of the Club Penguin Times, telling of a delay due to finishing touches, bug fixes and general technical issues. A decent amount of information is known about the party including, costumes, new and old will be present along with a "very old book" containing very "important information." Issue #114 has also confirmed something akin to buried ruins of an ancient city; and we have since learned the existence of a Dragon Queen, opposite that of Scorn the Dragon King as well as tremors being a sign prior to the beast's arrival. On August 10, 2019 an update occurred which included the ability to re-fight the Dragon Queen after defeated, free item boxes scattered around the items and multiple box fixes.https://twitter.com/CPRSupport/status/1160233978919575553 Items Free Items Construction Party *Added on August 10, 2019. Others See page: Medieval Catalog Stamps Construction Party Trivia *The staff have confirmed previously in the year that this party would take place in the summer.https://prnt.sc/oa969q **Likewise, this is the first Medieval Party to not take place in May. *Rory's Giveaway was available while Rory visited for the party's construction. *This party went through several date changes. **Initially, it was supposed to start on July 25, 2019, and end on August 8, 2019. **However, due to a sudden change in artists, it was delayed to start on August 1, 2019, and end on August 15, 2019. **It was later delayed again, with no new date announced. In the end, the party began on August 4, 2019. On the same day, it was also announced that it would end on August 16, 2019. **However, it actually ended up concluding on August 15, 2019. *It is the first party to have fully custom party rooms. *Screenhog made the art and music for the Magic Quest rooms.https://twitter.com/CPRSupport/status/1158217841356750848 *The Lighthouse and Dock were updated shortly after the party released to remove the Gold Puffle and Fairy Branch respectively. *Oddly, the Out At Sea Stamp is rewarded upon completing Ye Knight's Quest 1. *The homepage shows the Medieval Party 2017's town design despite it using a different design. *The Forest paths to the Hidden Lake and Mine Shack were closed off during this party despite them being open during previous Medieval Parties. *Magic Quest was originally called Enchanted Quest.https://community.cprewritten.net/2019/08/06/medieval-party-delay-explained-behind-the-scenes/ **It was also supposed to have a maze, but was scrapped due to time constraints. **The Dragon Queen also originally didn't follow the player during the battle. **Stu was supposed to voice the Dragon Queen, but didn't because of Joee.https://i.imgur.com/CPS4Drs.png *The Noble Knight Stamp couldn't be earned until August 10, 2019. Gallery Homepage/Login Screens Medieval Party 2019 Homepage.png|Homepage Medieval Party 2019 Pre Login.png|Preview Login Screen #1 Medieval Party 2019 Pre Login 2.png|Preview Login Screen #2 Medieval Party 2019 Login.png|Login Screen Construction July 17 - July 24 Medieval Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2019 construction Dock.png|Dock Medieval Party 2017 construction Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2017 construction Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2017 construction Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2017 construction Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2019 construction Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool July 24 - August 4 Earthquake Beach.png|Beach Earthquake Boiler Room.png|Boiler Room Earthquake Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Earthquake Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Earthquake Iceberg.png|Iceberg Earthquake Night Club.png|Night Club Earthquake Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Earthquake Plaza.png|Plaza Earthquake Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Earthquake Town.png|Town Rooms Medieval Party 2019 Beach.png|Beach Medieval Party 2018 Beacon.png|Beacon Medieval Party Book Room.PNG|Book Room Medieval Party 2019 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Medieval Party 2019 Cove.png|Cove Medieval Party 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Medieval Party 2019 Dock.png|Dock (first day) Medieval Party 2019 Dock 2.png|Dock Medieval Party 2019 Forest.png|Forest Medieval Party 2019 Gift Shop.png|Gift Shop Medieval Party 2019 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (first day) Medieval Party 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse (first week) Medieval Party 2019 Lighthouse 2.png|Lighthouse (second week) Medieval Party 2017 Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic Medieval Party 2017 Mine.png|Mine Medieval Party 2017 Mine Shack.png|Mine Shack Medieval Party 2019 Night Club.png|Night Club Medieval Party 2018 Pet Shop.png|Pet Shop Medieval Party 2017 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Medieval Party 2019 Plaza.png|Plaza Medieval Party 2017 Ski Hill.png|Ski Hill Medieval Party 2017 Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Medieval Party 2017 Ski Village.png|Ski Village Medieval Party 2019 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Medieval Party 2019 Stadium.png|Stadium Medieval Party 2019 Town.png|Town Medieval Party 2017 Treetop Fort.png|Treetop Fort Medieval Party 2019 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool (first week) Medieval Party 2019 Underground Pool 2.png|Underground Pool (second week) Ye Knight's Quests Quest 1 Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest orb room.png|Orb room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest target room.png|Target room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room start.png|Maze room entrance Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 1.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 5.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 3.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze room 2.png|Maze room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room.png|Maze lost Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 2.png|Maze lost room (if lost a second time) Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest maze lost room 3.png|Maze lost room (if lost a third time) Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest final room.png|Final room Quest 2 Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 1.png|Fire puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 puzzle room 2.png|Sliding puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 dragon room.png|Dragon room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 2 treasure room.png|Treasure room Quest 3 Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 1.png|Memory puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 puzzle room 2.png|Path puzzle room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 warning room.png|Warning room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 hydra room.png|Hydra room Medieval Party 2017 Ye Knight's Quest 3 treasure room.png|Treasure room Magic Quest Medieval Party 2019 Castle Entrance.png|Castle Entrance Medieval Party 2019 Castle of the Lost.png|Castle of the Lost (first week) Medieval Party 2019 Castle of the Lost 2.png|Castle of the Lost (second week) Medieval Party 2019 Dragon Queen Lair.png|Dragon Queen Lair Medieval Party 2019 Crystal Treasure Room.png|Crystal Treasure Room Other Dragon Queen Instructions.png|Dragon Queen instructions. Heroes Needed Poster.png|Heroes Needed poster. Medieval Party 2019 Lighthouse Telescope.png|Lighthouse Telescope. Medieval Party 2019 Splash Art.jpg|Splash art. Dragon Queen sketches.png|Concept art of the Dragon Queen. Castle Entrance Sketch.jpg|Sketch of the Castle Entrance. Dragon Queen Fight Sketch.jpg|Sketches of the Dragon Queen battle. Enchanted Quest.png|Magic Quest entrance concept art. Videos Club Penguin Rewritten Medieval Party OUT NOW! SWF Music *Main theme *Beach, Lighthouse *Cove, Dock, Forest, Lodge Attic, Ski Lodge, Treetop Fort *Gift Shop, Pizza Parlor *Mine *Ski Hill, Stadium, Underground Pool *Ye Knight's Quest 1, Ye Knight's Quest 2 Treasure Room *Ye Knight's Quest 2 *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Warning Room *Ye Knight's Quest 2 Dragon Room *Ye Knight's Quest 3 *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Warning Room *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Hydra Room *Ye Knight's Quest 3 Treasure Room *Magic Quest Castle Entrance *Magic Quest Castle of the Lost *Magic Quest Dragon Queen Lair *Magic Quest Crystal Treasure Room References Category:Medieval Party 2019 Category:2019